earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Winters End
By mutual consent, on the anniversary of the death of it's leader Felena, Winter's End disbanded January 20, 2008. Webpage: http://er.wintersend.org Roster: http://er.wintersend.org/index.php?name=WoWRosterDF Credo: We stand as the Tree, tall and strong against the Storm. Council (Guild Leaders/Contacts): Shingetsu, Laynne, Maitana Recruiting Status: No longer recruiting See Below Requirements/Restrictions: As long as you're a good match for the guild's personality and can roleplay competently then things like level and gear and class are irrelevant. Actually, they're kinda irrelevant anyway. =P Charter Concept We stand as the Tree, tall and strong before the Storm. There are many forces in this world that work to oppress the people who live in it. Winters and storms that seek to destroy and ravage what they may. Rising against these forces are a band of the courageous; united in their benevolent purpose. Together they will stand and shield the peoples from the darkness that may come. Synopsis Winters End was a Heavy RP guild on the Alliance side of the Earthen Ring server. With a long history of quality and--more importantly--fun, RP Winters End became a guild known for its members. RP was conducted through a mixture of meetings, forum postings, instance runs, and unique in-game events. Ranks Promotions beyond Shield were awarded on a case-by-case basis depending on the guild's needs and the individual's qualifications. Council - These three decided on any matters that affect the entire guild. For all intents and purposes, they lead the guild. Fallen - Certain characters who have "perished" in service were promoted posthumously to this rank. Tower - These were officers who assist the Council with the general day-to-day running of the guild such as interviews and furthering plotlines. Guardian - This was the upper rank and file of the guild. Shield - This was the lower rank and file of the guild. It was a stepping stone between Hopeful and Guardian to make really sure that the individual is suited for the guild. Shields were promoted to Guardians once the Council feels it is appropriate to do so. Hopeful - A new initiate into the guild. A person would remain at this rank until they had an interview with an officer (see below). Recruiting Winter's End was proud of being composed of great people who also happen to be great roleplayers. In accordance with that we had a recruitment policy that is perhaps a little more strenuous than most. If a person wished to apply to the guild then they had to contact an officer, either in-game or by the forums (Posting or PM) so that an interview could be set up. The interview between the Officer and the Application was in-character and would ensure that the applicant's roleplaying style matched with the rest of the guild. If the interview went well then the applicant would be extended an invitation and begin their trial period as a Hopeful. After a couple weeks or so the Hopeful would be promoted to Shield if everything is still going well. Gatherings Once a week the members of Winters End gathered in Elwynn Forest to catch up with one another, discuss any news of the realm, and usually share some eats. Participation in these picnics is were highly encouraged but not absolutely required for membership. Much of the RP in the guild was inevitably tied to these events and it could be important to attend them regularly to keep up with the plots currently going on. Category:Alliance Dormant Guilds Category:Roleplaying Dormant Guilds Category:Alliance Roleplaying Dormant Guilds Category:Winter's End